


All Tricks

by purplefox



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Lots to get up to for Halloween





	

Dick grinned at his reflection in the mirror. He knew he was not the only one excited but he did know he was the only one actually showing that he was excited, besides Alfred. You only had to look around Alfred to know that he was excited for the coming occasion.

Tim might act like he did not care but Dick had already figured out that Tim had a costume to go out in before patrol. Not that he would not get much done before patrol but the fact that he tried to pretend that he was more interested in going patrol than going out and having fun made Dick snort at the attempt.

Damian’s enthusiasm was shown by how the younger boy had informed him that he simply would not be around unless he was needed. Apparently, he and Colin had plans of their own. Bruce’s eyebrows had shot up at that and it had taken Dick doing some light investigation to reassure Bruce the only thing the two boys were going to be getting up to was supervising the boys in the orphanage as they went Trick and Treating as a group.

Bruce got too overprotective and sometimes way too suspicious sometimes. It made Dick tired sometimes. The level of worried and overprotective he got when it came to Damian and Tim made him sigh multiple times. Made him glad he had dodged that bullet. It would make the current situation between himself and Bruce more than a little awkward.

Of course things between Jason and Bruce were still awkward. Bruce was always trying and Jason tried too but Dick was this close to knocking them out and dropping them in a room neither could escape with a good therapist. They were walking on eggshells around each other constantly and it just hurt. The problem was not that they did not care or that they had not cared enough. The problem was that they were too similar and loved each other too much.

That Jason had sent Bruce a map and path of his own patrol for the night in question was like yet another olive branch and Dick had given Bruce his privacy after the information had been sent. He and Alfred had exchanged knowing looks when the month’s patrol had several overlaps with the Red Hood. It was hard not to smile when the Red Hood had no problems with it either.

Jason was not going to turn up at the party, Dick knew that. If he could have dodged the Wayne foundation mini bash he would have. Sadly, Bruce needed to go which meant that Tim had to go and there was no way Damian was going to be left behind so Dick had to go to ride herd and keep an eye on Damian and keep an eye on Bruce too. The only good thing was that the bash was the night before Halloween.

That was the only good thing. Dick bared his teeth in the mirror and laughed at the sight of his fangs. Sexy Dracula for the bash and then a good costume for Halloween. Of course he had patrol and he looked forward to seeing the little Robin’s and Batmans.

He lived for that. The tiny Wonderwomens and Supermens. The Green Arrows and he always took pictures to send Roy so he could laugh before he sent it to Ollie. Gotham was a tiny bit Justice League obsessed. Not as much as they were Bat and Robin obsessed but the Justice League and the Teen titans had their fans among the little populace.

And it was Dick’s pleasure to keep them safe as they wandered around for candy. Also it was funny to give them candy too. It was not his favourite time of the year but it did come pretty close. Dick just loved it, cute and fun.

He examined his reflection again, the tight tux and cape along with the makeup was good enough. He just knew he would get more than a few comments asking whether the pants had to be that tight. Dick grinned. Hell yes it did.

A small movement made him glace behind him in time to see Bruce step in fixing his tie. He flashed his fangs at Bruce and laughed when the man rolled his eyes before he flashed his own fake fangs back. “This is silly.” Bruce muttered. “Couldn’t you have picked something else?”

“No way.” Dick laughed. He made his way to Bruce and laughed before he leaned against the man’s bigger body. “Besides isn’t it kind of hot? Fangs and everything?”

“A hazard waiting to happen.” Bruce grumbled and Dick rolled his eyes.

“Just stop the fun before it starts Bruce… Just stop the fun before the fun train can even leave the station. You have no imagination.”

“Oh?” Before he could even think about stepping away or going anywhere Bruce’s arm wrapped around his waist and Bruce flashed a smile at him the fangs making him look dangerous but really hot. “I don’t? Sounds like you aren’t in the mood for a treat later.” The hand that slid to his ass before groping him lightly made Dick press closer to Bruce as he fought back his groan.

“I’m always in the mood for those sort of treats.” Dick admitted with a laugh. “But this is the time for tricks.” He nipped Bruce’s neck and smiled at the man’s shudder than he barely restrained. “Think of the fun tricks we can do.”

“You’re making it very difficult to think about staying the whole time at this event.” Bruce admitted and Dick laughed. “Think Tim can handle it?” Dick snorted at the image of that before he looped his hands around Bruce’s neck to pull him down for a kiss. The first kiss they broke apart because the fangs got in the way. They took a minute to laugh before they tried again and that kiss worked much better. Dick sighed into the kiss as Bruce’s hands wandered to his ass to give a healthy squeeze. Yeah the tight pants had been the best idea.


End file.
